


Told You So

by IMAgentMI



Series: Red vs Blue Quickies [17]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that damn left side...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You So

York heard the sound of metal on metal, felt his helmet pushed so slightly to the right.  In his head, Delta did his best impression of a sigh.

“You keep leaving your left side open, York.”  The words came from Carolina, but in his head Delta put them in bold, underlined them and added comments in the margins for good measure.

“Don’t you dare say I told y-”

“I told you so.”  The words came in stereo, internal and external.

Under her helmet Carolina smiled and pulled the trigger.


End file.
